Sanctuaire (Céphalon Simaris)
Le Sanctuaire du Céphalon Simaris se situe dans tous les Relais Tennos. Pour y accéder, rendez-vous au deuxième étage d'un relais, puis prenez la porte de droite pour arriver devant le Céphalon Simaris. Comme le Céphalon Simaris le dit , le Sanctuaire est une oasis de données. Grâce à la Synthèse, le Sanctuaire découvre l'histoire et les anecdotes derrière l'univers de Warframe, des informations qui dépassent la capacité du Codex personnel. Synthèse Le Scanner de Synthèse est une recherche effectuée par la communauté qui a pour but de découvrir des éléments de l'univers de Warframe, de la même manière que le Codex. Une fois qu'un cycle de synthèse est terminé, les Tennos sont récompensés par une anecdote autour de l'univers de Warframe. Une liste des cibles de Recherche et Quotidienne peut être trouvée ici : https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=666483447 Simulacre Le Simulacre est une arène artificielle similaire à celle des tests de Rang de Maîtrise, qui permet au joueur de combattre une copie des ennemis dont il a remplit le Codex. Actuellement, seule une copie des ennemis normaux, exception faites des Boss et des Personnages, peut être créée. L'entrée du Simulacre se situe à gauche de l'entrée du Sanctuaire. Le joueur doit avoir acheté une Clé d'Accès au Simulacre pour 50,000 pour accéder à l'arène. L'accès du Simulacre depuis l'U21 est disponible en multi-joueurs (quatre joueurs maximum). Le nombre de copies qui peut être généré est limité à 20. Le niveau des ennemis peut être défini, par le joueur, avec un niveau maximal qui dépend de palier de Maîtrise du joueur. On peut invoquer des ennemis de niveau 145 max au palier 23. Bien que le nombre de copies soit limité à 20, les ennemis avec des capacités d'invocation, comme les Mères des Couvées ou les Maîtres Drahk peuvent créer plus de copies une fois en combat. Le simulacre en lui-même est un espace ouvert; composé de murs blancs ainsi que de piliers, il très similaire aux tests de Rang de Maîtrise. Un des principaux piliers est un endroit de "spawn" sur lequel le joueur peut interagir avec une console de données, pour créer des copies d'ennemis scannés. Deux orbes d'énergie ainsi que deux de santé sont disponibles, et se régénèrent rapidement après utilisation. Une fois que les copies ont été générées à la demande du joueur, elles commencent à attaquer le joueur, bien que certains ennemis avec une distance limitée de combat n'attaquent pas tant que le joueur est sur l'estrade. Une fois de retour sur l'estrade, toutes les copies restantes sont instantanément détruites. S'il meurt ou s'il tombe du Simulacre, le joueur réapparaît directement sur l'estrade. Puisqu'il n'y a aucune manière de "compléter" la mission, le joueur doit quitter la session via le Menu Principal en appuyant sur . Ainsi, aucune progression comme l'Affinité et l'Influence n'est obtenue à la fin de la simulation. L'allée de la Renommée Sur votre droite dans la salle Céphalon Simaris se trouve un couloir où il est possible de passer ou d'essayer le prochain palier. Vous pouvez tester seulement le prochain palier (+1) ou refaire les précédents, il est également possible de passer officiellement son test à partir du relais Ce système n'est pas affecté par la progression du joueur et permet de se préparer et de tester son prochain palier sans pénalité. Bugs *When within Simulacrum, the two Energy Orbs will produce an error when roughly 150,000 energy has been collected, resulting in the orbs becoming a pick up item with the prompt "ST/PickupCNode" Voir aussi *Sanctuary, an official site from WARFRAME regarding the Sanctuary. *Céphalon Simaris *Syndicats *Relais Catégorie:Update 16 Catégorie:Environnements Catégorie:Syndicats